<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buy me stuff by drachoemaloy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984530">Buy me stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachoemaloy/pseuds/drachoemaloy'>drachoemaloy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco knows what he wants, Draco makes some good points as to why he should get bought things, Idk what year this is set in but they're older than 16, Ignoring the war, M/M, No actual sex, Sugar Baby Draco, Sugar Daddy, rated teen for sex references, slight crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachoemaloy/pseuds/drachoemaloy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“They only want fame,” Harry protested. Both Hermione and Ron simultaneously pointed at Malfoy to say that’s what he was doing. Harry shook his head, “No, he wants my money. There’s a difference.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buy me stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh boy. So I found this in the notes section of my phone from 2018 and thought why not write it up. This is probably one of the stupidest things I've written. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Potter!” The golden trio turned from their journey to the Great Hall upon hearing Malfoy’s voice. Usually, Hermione would persist that they ignore him but something in his tone had all three curious as to what he wanted.</p>
<p>“Malfoy,” Harry greeted in return, watching his ‘enemy’ sashay towards them. Harry didn’t actually hate Malfoy, quite the opposite, but he had to keep up appearances. Having said that, it took all of his efforts not to look at Malfoy’s hips trying to hypnotise him.</p>
<p>“I want you,” Malfoy came to a stop and pocked Harry in the chest with a smirk, “to buy me stuff,” he finished causing Harry to frown at him in confusion. Ron scoffed behind him.</p>
<p>“And what makes you think I’ll do that?” Harry asked, tilting his head slightly, assessing the boy in front of him.</p>
<p>“What? You mean apart from demanding it?” Malfoy gave a look as if that should’ve been reason enough and Hermione let out a sound of disbelief. “Well, I’ll give you something in return, obviously. Apparently, everyone’s ‘golden boy’,” Malfoy actually used air quotations, “hasn’t been having so much luck in the bedroom department.” Harry tensed up and clenched his fists feeling a fight about to happen. Malfoy was not on the same page. “So, I’m willing to suck your dick, or do something along those lines, in return.”</p>
<p>There was a silence that filled the air.</p>
<p>“You want me to be your sugar daddy?” Harry finally asked taking the silence as too much.</p>
<p>“What?” Malfoy scrunched his nose up.</p>
<p>“It’s a, um, muggle term. I buy you stuff in return for, well, sexual pleasures.” Harry felt his cheeks heat up at the explanation.</p>
<p>“I guess. Do I have to call you ‘daddy’?”</p>
<p>“Merlin, no. Gross.” Harry shook his head.</p>
<p>“Harry!” Harry turned to face Ron who was giving him his ‘weirded out’ face.</p>
<p>“What?” Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>“You’re not actually thinking about it are you?” Hermione pipped up causing Harry to shrug again. </p>
<p>“I mean, I haven’t had someone suck my dick in ages,” Harry stated as if it was explanation enough.</p>
<p>“That’s because you say no to everyone who asks you out,” Ron snapped back, crossing his arms and then giving Malfoy a glare.</p>
<p>“They only want fame,” Harry protested. Both Hermione and Ron simultaneously pointed at Malfoy to say that’s what he was doing. Harry shook his head, “No, he wants my money. There’s a difference.”</p>
<p>“That’s somewhat worse,” Hermione pointed out, “and are we forgetting this is Malfoy,” the boy in question gave a little wave with his fingers at the mention of his name. “He’s the Ice Prince! The Slytherin King! Evil Serpent! The list goes on.”</p>
<p>“I do like the title of Ice Prince,” Malfoy mused and they all turned to look at him. He sighed and addressed Hermione. “Look at it this way, Granger. Inter-house cooperation will be through the roof. If the Golden Boy and Ice Prince get along, so can everyone else.” Hermione hesitated like she was going to say something and then shut her mouth. </p>
<p>“And Weasley,” Malfoy continued facing the last member of the golden trio, who currently was frowning like it was the only thing keeping him alive, “I won’t make fun of you or your family. I can play nice.” Ron looked between his best friend and arch-nemesis, gritting his teeth before grudgingly nodded his head once.</p>
<p>“Good,” Malfoy smiled and looked back at Harry, “You want to go now? The supply cupboard down the hall is usually open at this time,” he offered. Harry shook his head shyly and Malfoy shrugged. “Okay, your choice. I’ve ordered a new suit down at Hogsmede. Go and pay for it when you’re next down there.” With that, the Malfoy heir turned to leave but stopped when Harry called after him.</p>
<p>“You have plenty of money. Why do you need me?” Harry frowned.</p>
<p>“Who wouldn’t want to brag that The Boy Who Lived is buying them stuff? Besides, Pansy made a bet that I couldn’t get you to buy me anything. Shame she didn’t think I’d be charitable enough to give back,” He smirked and turned on his heal, leaving the group to watch his swaying hips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>